


What are we?

by uncovered



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cat Ears, Dates, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Seven pls let yourself be loved, Star Wars - Freeform, i am not proud of this but i thought it could maybe liven up the tag, i swear they're not furries i just find cat ears cute, lots of star wars, or are they dates?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 07:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26349019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncovered/pseuds/uncovered
Summary: Yoosung has a bad day, Seven has tickets to Star Wars and they both are in too deep.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Kim Yoosung
Comments: 7
Kudos: 57





	What are we?

**Author's Note:**

> AHHH I DONT KNOW WHAT THIS IS. I consider myself to be terrible at writing so I hope it is at least enjoyable to read?   
> I spent my entire summer on this game so I decided I might as well write a headcanon lenght fic on my favourite duo.

Yoosung just got railed, he knows this. And not even the good kind of railed he thinks to himself as he exits the exam room, the bad kind. The kind that will make you sad that you can’t walk.

Yoosung really enjoys biology, he didn’t decide to major in veterinary for no reason. He enjoys learning about how life works and more importantly learning how to save lives but not everything comes easy to him. Especially the words (“how are you going to major in bio if you can’t memorize stuff quickly?” a concerned V said “I can manage!” Yoosung responded immediately) and right now he can really feel that take over his love for the science itself.

He knows he is sulking as he walks towards the bus stop, not even checking the oh so ever chatty messenger even though he knows he has too many notifications from it. Before he left for the exam Jumin and Zen had started to argue about whether water tastes good or not, so he doesn’t think he is missing much.

He starts to fish through his bag for his headphones when a red car catches his eye. It’s an expensive one, probably one of those rich kids’ he thinks but there is something is familiar with it. Maybe he should take a picture of it, send it to Seven when he gets the time. The red haired man has a car fetish, Yoosung is pretty sure about it. 

In between considering sending the photo of this random car to Seven and not being able to find his headphones Yoosung does not see the red car approach and stop in front of him and then jumps out of his skin when the red car’s honk goes off.

“What the fu-” Yoosung drops his headphones that he JUST found ( _ ugh) _ to see the car fetishist himself grining towards him from the car’s driver seat. Yoosung knows he doesn’t have the happiest face right now but that does not stop from the redhead waving and unlocking the passenger door for him. Yoosung also knows he doesn’t have a choice as he picks up his headphones from the ground and jumps into the car.

“Isn’t it our lovely Yoosungie!” Seven greets him. Where does this guy get that much energy is a mystery to Yoosung’s very exam exhausted brain.

“Why are you here?” Yoosung asks and immediately stops, notes how harsh his voice sounds. Is he that exhausted?

“Oh wow, bad exam?” Seven’s voice changes, it’s softer now. Yoosung likes Seven’s voice like this, his already deeper voice becoming comforting, he nods to the redhead. Maybe Seven suddenly appearing isn’t that bad he thinks but then Seven starts laughing.

“Is that the reaction you should be giving to someone telling you they got fucked over by cellular biology?” Yoosung asks offended.

Seven stops laughing to ruffle his hair (a new habit, Yoosung notes) “No I am just amazed by my galaxy brain” Seven stops for a second then continues “I am taking you out tonight!”

“Huh?”

“Yup!”

“For what though?”

“Well I thought I could spend time with my lovely blonde  _ ami _ !” Seven grins. The adjective (and the French damn you Jumin) does something to Yoosung, but he cannot and will not try to pinpoint that right now, so he just decides on sending Seven a confused look. Seven then lifts his hand with two things Yoosung can’t figure out and dramatically adds “I also have two tickets to Star Wars.” 

Yoosung makes a noise that is definitely not human. “You’re joking!”

“Nope got em’! We are going to our favourite gay space opera.”

Yoosung giggles at that and takes the tickets from Seven’s hand while Seven starts the car and the car vrooms ahead.

Yoosung loves Star Wars would be an understatement to how much he likes this franchise. It’s about war in the stars Zen always says. MC says that he would give both of his kidneys to get an actual lightsaber and Yoosung would honestly agree with that statement. He was so sad that he missed the ticket sale while studying and now he was holding them in his hand.

“Stop looking at them like they’re gold Yoosungie.” Seven’s playful voice forces himself back to reality.

“How did you get them?”

“I have my ways.”

“Seven come on.” Yoosung presses on Seven’s name, something that the redhead seems to be weak to he has realized in the last few months.

Seven sighs for a second, very aware of Yoosung’s power over him. “I got them the moment they went on sale, I guessed you would forget about them.” tells in a soft voice.

Yoosung is blushing. Yoosung knows he is blushing, and so does Seven when he finally looks at him.

“Oh our cutie Yoosung is blushing!”

“Shut up.” he shoves Seven (softly he doesn’t want him to crash the car.)

The chatter between them continues, from discussions on theories (“Finn is a jedi” “Yeah but is he the only one!”) to random stuff. Seven, like a mind reader, never asks about how the exams went or anything remotely close to that. Yoosung appreciates it a lot.

When they finally get off the car Yoosung cannot even sit still.

“God this is so so cool though, what if they give someone white lightsabers.”

He stops when Seven starts laughing at him “Calm down Star Wars encyclopedia, let’s first get something to eat. We still have two hours to spare.”

They go to the hamburger place they always go when there is a film to watch. After trying to get Jumin to sit down and watch every single Marvel film with them (which ended with failure, Jumin fell asleep using Elly as a pillow by the first Captain America film) Seven and Yoosung realized just how much they share in terms of interests. 

Yoosung is pretty sure even if Seven had not bought the tickets for that day, Yoosung would’ve asked him for whatever date is available next. These film nights became a regular between them so Yoosung isn’t surprised when they move to the little bookstore next to the hamburger place, like routine, after they’re done eating.

“Hey hey hey hey” Yoosung hears Seven approach as he goes between two isles named mystery and romance. He looks up when he sees Seven’s red converses.

“Yea-”

Seven has cat ears on. 

And it shouldn’t look cute.

But it does. 

“Isn’t it adorable?” Seven asks then decides to crash Yoosung’s mind further and meows. 

_ Get it together get it together what the hell _

“Where did you even get that?”

“They’re on that isle over there” Seven points, takes Yoosung’s hand and leads him. Seven’s bigger but also somehow colder hand making him come back to reality but also lose himself more. 

When they reach the isle Yoosung does not drop Seven’s hand. He knows Seven realizes this, but he does not seem to be uncomfortable by it. Yoosung picks up a blue cat ear thingy with his free hand and puts it on.

“Thoughts?” as he turns to Seven.

He watches a lot of different emotions flash across Seven’s face. This adventure ends on the soft flirty expression Seven usually has around Yoosung.

“Yoosungie~”

“Oh god no.” Yoosung says as he drops Seven’s hand to take off the ears. He hears a small noise, almost like Seven is disappointed but does not press it on. 

“Seven we kind of have to leave.”

“Why, are you afraid of me being too cute.”

“Huh?”

“Illegally cute. I should be arrested. The cute cops will be coming and I will meow at them” Seven says while putting his hand in front like a paw.

“What the hell is wrong with you, no I’m talking about the fact that we have 20 minutes left.” Yoosung says with zero harshness. He knows he is grinning. He starts full on smiling when Seven puts up a pout. 

“Come on dumbass we need to see Finn become a jedi”

“Ok but I’m getting the popcorn, you always drop it.”

“No I don’t.”

“Yes you do!”

And that’s how Yoosung ends up waiting for Seven in front of the entrance for the salon. It’s dimly lit, he thinks, which goes with the aesthetic but it’s kind of hard to see. He wonders whether it is harder to see with glasses on here. Maybe he should ask Seven. Or Jaehee even though she seems to never answer his random questions. 

His eye catches on something while looking through the room, and he immediately knows him and Seven need to do this.

“They took a ridiculous amount of them wow I’m ba- What are you staring at like that?” Seven turns and follows Yoosung’s eyesight to see one of those photo booths. They look at each other at the same time.

“Yes.”

“Go!”

The photo booth area is a lot smaller than Yoosung thought it would. Even with popcorn left at the door he can feel how close Seven is. How his thigh is pressed to his, how warm he is. 

“Ok so how do we do this?” Seven asks as he inserts coins into the machine and it becomes alive.

“I don’t know but I don’t think it’s that complex” Yoosung responds, his mind a mess  _ (focus, focus, focus) _

Seven hums and selects the timer to 10 seconds.

“I’m guessing it’s four pictures. Get ready baby!”

Yoosung stops then laughs at the pet name. It’s interesting that pet names are one of the normal parts of their whatever the fuck relationship.

Yoosung does a peace sign like the bisexual he is for the first photo. Seven laughs at this which makes Yoosung beam at him. Seven looks back at the last second and whatever the soft position they were in becomes the second photo. Just as Yoosung is about to react to the fact that probably the softest look he has sent someone in his life got photographed Seven puts his arm around him and boops his nose. Yoosung hears a third click, there goes the third. 

Last photo, and Yoosung has finally returned to himself and does not like to run away from challenges. He gets up a little, it hurts his knees but fuck that right now, and kisses Seven’s hair. Forth click. The photos are done. 

Both of them don't move for a seconds. Seven’s hair smells like honey and it is comforting Yoosung notes. Yoosung is first to move, Seven has this lost expression on his face when he does but Yoosung does not let him keep it. He takes Seven’s hand and moves both of them out of the booth. The photos slowly get printed. Seven does not drop Yoosung’s hand and Yoosung is more than happy with that.

The photos are a mess. The first one is normal, Yoosung doing a peace sign and Seven grinning. It all goes into chaos by the second where Yoosung and Seven stare each other with,, fondness? He doesn’t know how to describe that. The third is when Yoosung’s brain stops working for a second and Seven looks too happy with the situation. 

Thank god the forth picture exists, where the roles are reversed. Seven looks confused but soft while Yoosung has his eyes closed, kissing the top of redhead’s hair.

Seven takes the photos, and the popcorn on one hand and Yoosung on the other. He just moves them to the cinema without a word.

Yoosung would be lying to himself if he said the relationship between them was friendship. He stopped thinking that a year into the RFA. Seven just always seemed to linger on him more, and he thought a lot more about Seven than he would like to admit.

Even with all of this given they never took the next step. Yoosung doesn’t even know what this next “step” is, but he knows it exists. He knows it from how Seven stops himself sometimes in the middle of flirting if he thinks he is going too far. 

He knows it from how he sometimes stares at his ceiling at night because Seven texted something weird into the chat and is he okay?? (and how he sometimes calls after these thoughts, and how Seven even if woken up from his sleep always answers and talks with him “Hey I’m fine, you’re fine. Just breathe”).

He knows it from how he really likes the feeling of Seven around him, whether that be his hand in his or his head on his shoulder. He knows it from some nights at Seven where he finally drops the happy-go-lucky attitude and just hugs Yoosung while he whispers that he is okay, whatever is happening will pass.

He knows it from that one day when Seven suddenly turned to him and said his real name is Saeyoung.

(“Oh?” Yoosung waits uncertainly before continuing “Why did you tell me this?”

“Dunno, felt like you should know.”

“Should I call you Saeyoung?”

“If you want to but I don’t want the other members to find out so maybe not.” Seven or Saeyoung moves closer for a second “You knowing is enough for me”)

Maybe it is time for the second step, Yoosung contemplates while staring at his and Seven’s hands. Still together, still holding on as they sit down.

When the film finally starts they are still holding hands.

When Rey finally comes on screen with her little flute theme they are still holding hands. When Seven jokes about how gay Finn and Poe are, when Poe’s spaceship crashes, when Rey hears the force and Yoosung lets out a soft holy shit, when the final fight between Finn, Rey and Kylo happen (“Fuck him up Rey” Seven says, “Go chop his dick off!” “Seven no!”) 

they. are. still. holding hands. 

Yoosung has never been happier.

The film nears the end as Rey holds the lightsaber to Luke. Yoosung holds his breath, and he can see Seven gaping at the screen from the corner of his eye. The music crescendos, and they see the oh so familiar star backdrop.

“That was so so so cool.” Seven suddenly goes,

“I know right how they like fought and the mix of snows and lightsabers.”

“Just everything about it, and how they created so many questions.” Seven keeps on rambling. It’s something Yoosung finds cute about Seven. How passionate he gets when he starts talking about something that interests him.

While listening to Yoosung he also realizes how tired he is. The music coming from the speakers is soft (Rey’s theme? He should check it out), Seven’s warmth and voice is relaxing and Yoosung is just so happy. He is so happy that Seven is here watching this dumbass gay space opera with him at 8 pm, and he can feel his “should i do what the fuck i am about to do” part of his brain slipping. Which is probably he does what he does next. 

Seven seems to be still talking. Yoosung needs his attention.

“Hey Seven”

“And you know how they are trying to build a new rebelli-”

“Seven?”

“-on and how Poe is this new figure. A new face for the resistance, I think he mirrors Leia. You know lea-

“Seven!”

“-ders and stuff. It’s just so amazing ho-”

And that’s where Yoosung’s patience ends as he launches himself to kiss Seven. Seven completely stops, shuts up and Yoosung is pretty sure also stops breathing for a short while and well  _ Fuck!! _ Yoosung is pretty sure he fucked up and just when he is about to pull away and apologize he feels Seven’s hand on his neck. Seven angles his head for a second and then finally responds to the kiss.

Kissing Seven is amazing Yoosung thinks. He is soft but the hand on his neck firm. He can taste the popcorn salt which is kind of funny to him. And he can just feel Seven all around him. The honey smell coming from his hair intoxicating.

Seven is the one that pulls away, Yoosung chases him for a second then stops to put their foreheads together.

Seven seems to be weirdly on edge he realizes and moves his thumb up and down the back of his hand.  _ If you want to talk I’m here, please talk to me _

“Yoosung.”

Yoosung hums in respond.

“Are you sure? I’m not this. Person. I’m like actually really moody. I also get into these weird moods where I stop talking to people. You don’t know so much about me. I can put you in danger.”

Yoosung squeezes Seven’s hand to make him stop. Which doesn’t work, what a Gemini.

“You don’t know my job, or anything.”

“Hey.”

“Maybe I have a secret evil twin brother I hide in my basement you know?”

“Saeyoung.” Yoosung decides to use his last card. He isn’t even sure if that would do anything but it completely shuts Seven up. Huh.

“I know you’re like this sad moody, I’ve spent almost all my time with you for the last 10 months. I give or take can guess your job and for anything I don’t know yet.” Yoosung moves his free hands to caress Se- Saeyoung’s cheek. “I’m okay with learning.”

Saeyoung stops to process this for a second. The wheels in his brain turning, it’s funny how loud he thinks he notes. He seems to end the thinking on a positive note though as he finally focuses back on Yoosung and kisses him so so softly that Yoosung might cry.

“Let’s get coffee then you sleepy baby.”

“I’m not sleepy and if you can call me baby I will call you honey.”

  
  



End file.
